Moments
by unearthlyangel89
Summary: Moments of Max and Alec. There are some moments that mean more than anyone will ever know. MA
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my dreams of them together.

All MA!

She was petite. All eyes and pout. And after the 09'ers left she was his. They'd moved her under his command after ten months of Psy-Ops. He wasn't sure how she survived it but she had. He was pretty sure she was an angel gone through hell when he first saw her.

When they'd put her in his unit he'd explain the rules and given introductions, she'd been painfully shy. She didn't like to be touched and used all the means at her disposal to prevent it. After months of work though she began to trust him, talk to him, share with him. She told him her name, Max. And had named him Alec, after he had promptly told her that Max was a boy's name.

He held her through her seizures and snuck into Med-Bay to see her after she got hurt on a particularly awful mission. Constantly reminding her that she wasn't alone.

He was the one who took out seven X-5s when she'd gone into heat, barely managing to control himself while the guards took her away. He was the one who lay with her when she got back after she cried herself to sleep.

He was the one who protected her, and felt guilty as hell when she took three bullets protecting him. When he'd tried to apologize for getting her hurt she'd thrown her pillow at him and told him he should kiss it better. He did.

He was the one to decorate her entire cell with mistletoe in the dead of night and wait for her to wake up so he could make use of the corny Ordinary tradition. He was also the one to tear it all down when Biggs had tried to take advantage of it as well.

He was the first to make love to her. Out on a recreation day, he got them a hotel room and proceeded to get two compliments from manager to keep the noise down. When someone asked why she was walking funny when they returned to base, she blushed and he smirked.

He mated with her one quiet night in her cell. She'd cried and told him he was a chauvinist-pig who only wanted to mark her so everybody else knew they were together. He grinned and said hell yes. For days after he couldn't stand to have her out of his sight, while she looked broken every time he left her side.

He married her after a mission in Seattle. She wore a white dress and leather jacket; he had on his green turtleneck and jeans. They tied cans to the back of their ninja and when they told Lydecker he told them it was about damn time.

A/N: This started out as a memory board for the two of them. I was thinking about making this into a story using this as a sort of prompt. What do ya'll think?


	2. The Beginning

I own nothing, but what I dream they could have been together.

She was petite. All eyes and pout. And after the 09'ers left she was his. They'd moved her under his command after ten months of Psy-Ops. He wasn't sure how she survived it but she had. He was pretty sure she was an angel gone through hell when he first saw her.

When they'd put her in his unit he'd explain the rules and given introductions, she'd been painfully shy. She didn't like to be touched and used all the means at her disposal to prevent it. After months of work though she began to trust him, talk to him, share with him. She told him her name, Max. And had named him Alec, after he had promptly told her that Max was a boy's name.

It was a dark time in Manticore after the escape. A time Alec wished he could forget. Two months in Psy-Ops hadn't been pleasant and the additional classes on the traitors were still occurring. He couldn't believe that he had been seen as disloyal just because he had a twin. As he walked past Lydecker's office he saw an X-5 standing at attention.

He stopped. Petite. Really petite. Smaller than anyone in his unit, too small. They couldn't seriously be excepting her to fight. He had the sudden urge to protect her. He shook his head and resumed walking, what was he thinking? They were made to fight. Even that petite X-5.

The Next Day

When he reported to Lydecker and was informed of 452 being placed in his unit, he reacted without thought. "Sir, she's a traitor, sir."

Lydecker responded in a hard voice, "452 has gone through extensive reindoctrination and psy-ops for the past ten months. She has been cleared to return."

Ten months. He had barely survived two. "Sir, Yes Sir."

As he turned to leave he knew that anyone who could make it out of that alive had to pretty extraordinary. But no one would compromise the reputation of his unit.

As he arrived back in the barracks he saw her. The petite X-5 making her bunk at the end of the row. And it all clicked the X-5 that had been in Lydecker's office was 452. When she turned around he felt like someone had gotten in a lucky upper-cut to his stomach. Huge eyes, and a mouth set in a perpetual pout. She looked even more fragile then he remembered. This 09er had survived the worst that Manticore could through at her, how was that possible? When he saw that dark glint in her eyes he realized she had a spine of steel. And all at once he was intrigued.

Four Days later

He didn't think it was possible, 452 was not only passable she was superior. Swift, intelligent, and hard working. An almost unbeatable combination. No matter what they put them through she continued to excel. The only problem she had was being uncooperative inside the unit. She refused any contact with her fellow unit members unless it was under orders. To make it worse she didn't liked to be touched. The others saw touch as imperative to maintaining their units close relationship. 452 barely talked to them, and would use force if necessary to prevent being touched.

He wasn't deterred though. She was a good addition to their team, even if she had been part of the 09er group. The others were starting to respect her but without effort on her part she could hardly find her place with them. And somehow her being a part of the unit had become important to him. His decision made, he knew what had to do. He had to make 452 want to be with them.

Three months later

"I'm not going to smile 494." 452 said in a quiet voice.

"Oh come on, you know you want to. Stop being so shy; it's only me." He said to her. "Or aren't I your beloved unit mate."

"Beloved? Not a chance." She quipped.

494 smiled at this. "If you're not careful I'm going to think you might, dare I say it, like me."

452 turned to him with a strange look in her eyes. "Of course I like you. I just…"

"Tell me please." He asked. He wanted to know why she held back.

"It's just my last family left me. I don't want to be a part of another family just to lose them again."

494 was quiet for a minute. "Do you trust me?"

452 didn't hesitate. "Yes. Maybe not a first, but now I do."

"Well then trust me when I tell you I won't be leaving you. We're a unit."

452 smiled at this. And hugged him. 494 grinned into her neck.

"Can I tell you something then?"

494 pulled back reluctantly. "Always."

"I have a name. Like the guards around here do."

494 stared at her quizzically. "Really what is it?"

"Max." She said in a small voice looking worried that maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

494 thought for a moment. Then a wide smile broke out on his face. This was her showing she trusted him. She was finally back, 452… N, Max was a part of them now. He smirked. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

Max laughed and slapped him upside the head. "You're such a smart-aleck. Hey that's what you can be called, Alec."

"I like it but where'd you learn that word?" He asked.

"From the guards. I'm glad you like Alec because the other words I learned from them were all dirty." Max said.

Alec laughed. And they continued to quip with each other. He may not know why it was so important to him to make Max want to stay here, but he was glad he'd done it.

"Come on Maxie, let's go join the others." He said standing up, holding a hand out for her.

She hesitated; seeming to engage in an internal battle. He was afraid it would all be for nothing, all his hard work would mean nothing if she decided to reject him and Manticore now. But when she stared into his eyes, she only nodded and took hold of his hand. And Alec couldn't help but notice how right it felt in his.

A/N: As requested I'm doing the first update. So push the little button and review! Please!


	3. Tender

I don't own anything, but the delusion that someday Jessica and Jensen will one day live happily ever after.

He held her through her seizures and snuck into Med-Bay to see her after she got hurt on a particularly awful mission. Constantly reminding her that she wasn't alone.

They'd been trying several medications on those of her for the past couple of months. But none seemed to have completely fixed the problem. She'd woken up five times in Med-Bay with Lydecker sitting next to her bed, with an unreadable expression on his face.

She was tired today, which was strange because lately she'd been feeling energized and happy. Spending time with Alec was always nice, especially when she whooped his butt in sparring sessions. She laughed a little remembering the look on his face when she had tried out a new move that had sent him spinning through the air.

As she lay in her cot, wide awake as usual she couldn't help but look over at the unit member sleeping next to her. Alec was sprawled out on his cot, mouth open, looking so peaceful that she couldn't bear to wake him up just so she could have some company. She stilled couldn't believe how close they'd grown. She didn't know how she would have stayed sane if he hadn't been there with her ever since… She shook her head; no use thinking about things that couldn't be changed. This was her new unit, one that looked after her and stood beside her. A unit that didn't abandon her.

As she turned on her side, she felt the first tremor. Gradually at first, as if the medication she had been taking had only slowed the inevitable.

"Oh no." Slipped from her mouth as she felt her whole body being to tremble.

Alec was dreaming about trying to catch Max on one of the training courses, when he was suddenly wide awake. His senses were telling him something was wrong, and he tensed trying to figure out where the threat was coming from.

It only took him a second to register the sounds coming from Max's cot. Then he was there, kneeling by her beside.

Her eyes widened when she became aware he was there. Mouthing his name but no sound coming out. Alec could see the tears in her eyes; damnit he thought, the medication isn't working. As he moved to go get help, her hand shot out gripping his.

He whipped around worried that she was getting worse. But Max simply tugged on his arm, pulling him towards her. He signaled 'bed?' When she signaled back yes, he knew she was scared to let him leave, to be alone again.

He climbed in next to her. As he anchored her next to him he knew he'd have to take her to Med Bay soon but for now his only plan was to hold Max.

Two months later

Fixed they told her. They'd finally figured out how to supplement her deficiency. No more seizures. Max had been so shocked she'd almost dropped out of attention. She moved towards Alec, tapping him on the shoulder. She had waited all day through classes and exercises until they were in their bunk house to tell him.

It'd been her first thought. Alec won't believe his ears. Second nature, she guessed to think about Alec. As he turned she had a mischievous smile on her face but the look on his stopped her short.

He had on his solider mask, the hardened gleam in his eyes was a familiar one but not usually when they were alone with their unit.

"We've been assigned a mission, four days from now. I'll have to talk to the sergeant about getting you removed from duty due to your medical condition." He was monotone and she had a sudden desire to make his mask disappear.

"That's what I came to tell you. No more medical condition. I'm fixed." Max said, all smiles and dimples.

Then Alec did something she wasn't expecting. He scowled. Then he glowered at her like she had done something wrong by getting better. How could he not be happy, no more seizures or Med-bay, and she could go on this mission with the rest of their unit. Max couldn't believe him, and when she turned to stomp away she knew it was going to be a long week.

Post-Mission

Alec was beyond pissed, he was livid. The mission objective had been accomplished but there were triple the number of rebels in the camp than originally thought. Everyone had sustained injuries. Alec had several bruises and a jagged cut almost healed on his arm.

However most of the blood he was currently washing off wasn't his. He felt his anger boil thinking about those men. He had barely spoken to Max since the mission assignment had been given and then this had happened.

He didn't realize he was clenching his fist until he heard he knuckles cracking. As he moved to dry and dress he remembered the radio dispatch that said they were outnumbered and that the rebels were flanking West. As he and three of his unit members started to work their way to the right he remembered where he'd sent Max.

He'd thought that the West would have the least amount of action since you'd have to work your way around, through thick jungle and then move North to get behind the encampment. So he'd sent Max to do recon that way. By the time they made it there, at least forty rebels were in the area. Max was surrounded and still fighting but her appearance …

Alec shuddered. They'd killed the remaining rebels and gotten out of there, now Max was in Med-bay. He knew he was supposed to return to the barracks, but for once he wasn't going to follow regulations.

It took him less than two minutes to sneak into Med-bay and find Max. She was lying on a bed, not yet awake from surgery, and he wanted to kill those bastards all over again. She'd taken a pretty hard beating, they'd shattered a couple of ribs, broken her arm, and he couldn't count the number of bruises on her. And it was his fault.

He sat next to her, holding her hand staring at her face. Desperate to see her eyes, to know she was alright and that she didn't hate him. He'd been so mad that she was going to come on the mission, knowing she'd be safer back at base. He'd been angry that she would be going because… why was he mad? She was a solider; this is what she was trained to do. But in the back of his mind there was a voice saying that he was supposed to be her protector and how could they send _her_ into such a dangerous situation.

Alec sighed. He knew he was wrong to upset Max like that, but didn't she understand how important she was to him. Next time he'd protect her better, he'd be stronger and faster, and a better leader because he'd be damned if he let her get hurt again. He just hoped she wasn't mad when she woke up.

So Alec sat there, waiting for her to wake up and yell at him, so then he could apologize. He saw her grimace as she came around, obviously becoming aware of the condition her body was in. But as her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly focused in on him; he watched amazed as that perfect smile broke across her face.

"You didn't leave me." She said with a voice laden with sleep.

"Never. Who'd laugh at my jokes if you weren't here?"

Max smiled and nodded. Holding onto her hand, he knew she was glad not to be alone.

He'd get better, he had to. Because losing Max, never seeing that smile again, it just wasn't an option.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They inspired me to continue. And tender Alec is one of my favorite memories of the Hello, Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, which is extremely depressing because Alec is my dream guy….

He was the one who took out seven X-5s when she'd gone into heat, barely managing to control himself while the guards took her away. He was the one who lay with her when she got back after she cried herself to sleep.

Max thought it was extremely funny that Alec had decided to use another hour of free time to spar. Not that there were a million things to do, but still did he have to pick training? She flopped down on the mat, sighing as she saw Alec crouch down when his new partner tried to land a round house kick. She'd gone two rounds with him before quitting, telling him to find a new, moving punching bag.

He was so intense sometimes, completely opposite from his sarcastic, trouble maker routine. She knew it was because he was in charge of their unit and felt responsible for them, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't care so much about his time on the obstacle course or how many bull-eyes he could make in a row.

She was stretching when she saw Alec take his opponent to the ground. When Alec started to chew the guy out about what he'd done wrong, she decided enough was enough.

-------

Alec was so intent on his target that he didn't notice Max blur behind him, nor her leap onto his back until it was too late to move without risking her getting hurt. He stumbled with the force but remained upright, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He swung his head around glaring at her.

Max smiled innocently. "What?" She asked.

Alec just frowned at her. As she bounced up and down, she exclaimed, "I like this perspective. Now I can look down at everyone else."

Alec smirked, "Not our fault you're short."

Max thumped his shoulder with her fist. "I'm not short." She exclaimed. "You're all just abnormally tall. So there."

Alec swung her around and set on her feet. She smiled as he kept his hands on her hips.

"Sounds likes she too feisty for you 494. Might want to leave her to someone who can handle her." Said the X-5 he had been sparring with. Alec's hands tighten on her hips and he turned his head towards the guy.

Max started laughing before seeing the guy was completely serious. Alex left her tense and heard her guarded response. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

The guy took a step closer and Alec felt his sense heighten. When another pair of X-5s started towards them as well, he started to question what was going on. As soon as they moved within in range of her Alec spun her around behind him so she was between him and the wall.

The growl that came from his throat seemed to turn all the guys' attention towards him. He felt Max press up against his back and her hand stroke his side before she tensed up like she realized what she was doing and pulled back.

------

What was going on? Max wondered. She felt herself growing warm and wanted to press up against Alec, but why? As the X-5s got close Max wanted to both step forward and run away. She wanted something she couldn't explain and it scared her. In the end her fear and confusion won out and she backed away, making sure to stay behind Alec.

Alec hadn't stopped growling and the sound seemed to make her whole body stand at attention. It felt like her body and mind were out of control, and only a single strand of pure panic was keeping her sane. The X-5s were closing in and she noticed that two others were coming over from across the room.

That's when her body began to burn. It was sudden, as if she'd been dropped into the tank. She itched and hurt and wanted something anything. Yet Max was strong and she fought her instincts with everything she was worth.

------

The pheromones that filled the air caused a reaction in all the X-5s, a violent reaction. The three X-5s nearest Alec rushed him, and in a blur of movement where Alec's only thought was _Mine_, he fought.

The first ended up against the wall with a sickening crack. Another doubled over with a groan that filled the room. That's when two others came from the left. He literally cracked two heads together and watched them drop. He turned to fine himself facing the last three males in the room.

The sound of the guards moving into the room was distant; somehow Alec knew they weren't his first priority. The importance of them was lost in the haze of his mind. He pinned an X-5 and blocked a kick from the left before knocking him out. He threw the other across the room and chocked the last one out. Keeping his attention on them all, to see if they would get up. One made to but Alec stared him down.

It was then that Maxie started screaming. Her eyes were wide with panic and while she hadn't moved, her voice filled the room in the most agonizing sound. It penetrated some of the fog in his mind.

The guards had their guns out and were moving in on them. Alec knew what was going to happen and panicked, he didn't want to leave Maxie but understood in some ways he was part of the problem. The dart hit him in the side. The others who were down were darted too. It didn't affect him instantly and so as he fell to his knees he saw Max being dragged away. She hadn't stopped screaming.

-----

They tested her. Syringes. Sensitivity. Response. Stimulants. Pain.

It felt like torture.

It lasted days. And they had three other cases of it at the same time. The scientists figured it out fairly easily. New barracks were built with individual cells. Even though they figured it wouldn't happen to all X-5s, everyone was tested. Those who had or possibly would were watched and their medical records marked.

It wasn't until her 'heat' started to clear that she figured out what happen, and mostly it was from overhearing conversations by doctors, nurses and others. It would happen again and again though next time they would put her in seclusion. She would again feel this 'desire' for males, like Alec, and be out of control.

She was angry; angry that this had happened to her, that they had done this to her.

She was ashamed about her actions and that fact that she was inevitably going to be that way again.

She hadn't felt this…. lonely since her family had left her. How was she ever going to face Alec again? Would he hate her? Would he try something? Could she ever look at him the same again?

For the first time in a long time Max wasn't sure if being left behind was a good thing.

-----

It was two weeks later when they finally released her. She was escorted back in time for morning drills. Though everything felt different nothing looked different. She made an effort to not look at Alec but she inevitably glanced his way. She could see the strain in his face and wanted to wipe it away, but it wasn't until after drills that he looked her in the eye. He spent over a minute just looking her over, as if to prove to himself that she was real.

He stopped her in the hallway outside the mess and when his hand grabbed her, a shiver of awareness went through her and yet the same comfort, that she always felt when he was near her, was there as well.

As she looked up into his eyes she knew he was still her best friend.

----

Alec saw the acceptance in Max's face and her realization that their friendship hadn't been lost. And as she leaned against his chest, Alec couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

That night he snuck into her new cell, using every trick in the book he knew. She was sitting on her bed like she knew he'd come, but it wasn't until after he'd wrapped his arms around that she finally let the tears fall. More than ever Alec knew that Max was his and that whatever may come they would face it together.

A/N: I counted six mistakes in the last three chapters, which sadly enough pissed me off. lol Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
